


Start a Fire

by Shadow_Silvertongue1



Series: Start a Fire Series [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Alcohol, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Italy, NSFW, OOCness, Romance, Sex, altered timeline, flames, mafia, meteor shower, non-graphic, pasolini famiglia, prequel but not, some sexual content, song-fic, sorry - Freeform, wonky timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Silvertongue1/pseuds/Shadow_Silvertongue1
Summary: Dreams are tricky things...and the future isn't set in stone; but sometimes, Fate can choose to be kind to those who often have the worst luck. All it takes is one tiny spark to start a fire. AU/Altered timeline and probably some OOCness from Xanxus.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a Xanxus Vongola/Zelmira Pasolini (OC) fic. I’ve used the song ‘Start a Fire’ by Ryan Star as the inspiration/prompt and thought it very appropriate as I was listening to it earlier. This fic is probably not gonna be any longer than three or so chapters (because the song is quite long, so I’ll be splitting it up. I may, or may not, do extra chapters with a different song and there may be an epilogue but idk at this point). Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> A/N 2: I forgot to mention, for the purposes of this fic, I’ve aged up Xanxus and my OC because ‘age of consent’ and drinking laws etc. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN KHR OR ‘START A FIRE’…I ONLY OWN ZELMIRA AND THE LAPTOP ON WHICH THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN.
> 
> Pairing: Xanxus/Zelmira (OC)
> 
> Ages:  
> Xanxus: 22  
> Zelmira: 20
> 
> This fic is also available on Fanfiction.net

Chapter One

 

 _I remember when you said your father's asleep_  
_I remember swimming as our clothes drifted off to sea._  


“My father’s asleep, why don’t you come over? We could go swimming.” She whispered through the phone; the man on the other end chuckled huskily.

 

“Sounds like a nice idea.” His voice sending shivers down her spine.

 

Hours later their clothes drifted out to sea, as the pair snogged heavily, skinny dipping and hands roaming over each other’s bodies, gasps of pleasure and throaty moans eliciting from the duo every few minutes. She gave a gasp as he sheathed himself within her, her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved them towards the rocky shore where he proceeded to bring them both pleasure, indulging in the _‘sins of the flesh’_.

  
_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
_And lie here with me,_  
 _So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
 _And lie here with me._

The next morning, the young woman woke with a moan as her body ached in places she didn’t know _could_ ache. Sighing dreamily, she moved to get out of bed only to pause as she realised there was an arm around her waist and a hand cupping one of her breasts.

 

“Forget I was here?” her lover asked roughly, chuckling.

 

“Xan? I thought you’d gone home at some point last night; that’s what you usually do given my father’s bad habit of coming in early in the morning to say good morning.” She replied, voice husky with sleep and desire.

 

“Your father left early for a meeting.” He replied, amused.

 

“What did you do, Xanxus?”

 

“Not my doing. Shitty shark organised meeting with Nono who agreed. Business, little principessa.”

 

“Sure it is. You’ve known my father wanted to make an alliance with Nono for months. It’s just a bonus that I happen to be a Sky as well.” She sighed, rolling over to stare into Xanxus’ scarlet eyes; they were such a lovely deep red in her opinion.

 

“Hm. Let’s have some more fun.” He grunted, not willing to talk about his so-called ‘father’; the man was old and still unwilling to step down as Vongola Don. It was luck on his part that this lovely little imp had snagged his attention before he found out he was actually adopted, so instead of going on a rampage like he had wanted, Zelmira had managed to tame his rage and soothe his pain at the perceived betrayal by Nono. Don Pasolini, her father, had kept her existence a secret from most of the Mafia as she grew up but he was Varia, and commander to boot, so as a teen prone to sneaking out, she was bound to be discovered sooner than later; he was grateful that he’d been the one to bump into her that summer day. Internally shaking off the thoughts, he turned his attention back to the petite brunette woman in his arms and smirked at her, noticing as a shiver ripped through her and her eyes darkened with lust.

 

“Want you.” He growled, fingers already moving; tracing her curves as he planted a smouldering kiss on her lips.

  
_Here we go,_  
_Just lose control and let your body give in,_  
 _To the beat,_  
 _Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_  
 _Is this love_  
 _Or,_  
 _Just sexual desire,_  
 _We're gonna start a fire_


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New chapter, hope you enjoy it! Oh and if you see a line then it means a scene change. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN KHR OR ‘START A FIRE’…I ONLY OWN ZELMIRA AND THE LAPTOP ON WHICH THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN.
> 
> Pairing: Xanxus/Zelmira (OC)  
> Ages:  
> Xanxus: 22  
> Zelmira: 20

Chapter Two

  
_I remember drinking as the stars were falling,  
I remember dancing on the hotel's unmade bed._

 

“Xan? There’s gonna be a meteor shower tomorrow night at nine. Take me out?” Zelmira asked, the phone pressed to her ear as she did her makeup for the day.

 

“If you want.” He replied gruffly, paper shuffling in the background. She shook her head and smiled fondly. He did so hate paperwork but there was some stuff he had to sign off which couldn’t be shoved off onto Squalo.

 

“Please. I’ll bring some of the good scotch we have in our cellar that you like~” she teased, smirking lightly.

 

“Be ready at seven.”

 

“Yay, thank you Xan!”

 

“Hm.”

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s so nice out tonight, don’t you think Xan?”

 

“Sure. Wine?”

 

“Yes please. The scotch is in my bag.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Mind if I put on some music?” she asked, turning away from the window of the hotel they were staying at and accepting the wine glass he offered as he threw back the scotch in his glass before pouring himself another.

 

“Go ahead.” He responded, smirking. He loved it when she turned on the music, she was a fantastic dancer and when she drank, it got sensual which really turned him on.

 

Hours later found the both of them drunk off their asses, the stars falling from the sky as they danced on the bed that had, at some point, been stripped of all its’ sheets along with various pieces of their clothing. Zelmira was in nothing but the short silver silk slip that had been under the sheer dress she’d been wearing, while Xanxus was in nothing but his leather pants and the bulge in them very visible as Zelmira ground against him, one of his hands on her hips as their other hands held their respective alcoholic drinks.

 

“Aww, Xan I ran out!” she pouted, having drained her wine bottle of the fine red he’d bought for her.

 

“Hm. Me too; toss it over there.” He said, indicating the pile of linen on the floor as he proceeded to do the same. The dancing continued, followed by heavy petting and snogging before they fell unconscious wrapped up in each other’s arms and mostly naked.

 

  
_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
_And lie here with me,_  
 _So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
 _And lie here with me._

 

As the sunlight streamed in through the open curtains of the hotel room, the couple groaned and rolled over, futilely reaching for pillows to cover their eyes not realising they’d also been dumped in the linen pile the previous night. Scrunching up her face, Zelmira blearily opened one eye and spotted the pile of white linen on the floor the other side of the room.

 

“Ugh. Need water.” She mumbled, licking her lips. Her head was throbbing and her mouth felt like it’d been stuffed with cotton. Stumbling from the bed, she made her way to the small kitchenette, pouring herself a glass of water and draining the entire thing in one go before refilling it and leaving it on the bedside table for Xanxus; turning, she walked into the bathroom and switched on the shower. Halfway through, arms wrapped around her waist and large hands cupped her pert breasts as Xanxus pressed his hard length into the crevice of her ass.

 

“Mmm, Xan.” She moaned as he began to tweak her nipples. Turning, she reached up to his neck and pulled his head down for a heated kiss; a soaped hand reaching down between them to stroke him slowly, causing him to growl in his throat and lift her up. Legs wrapped around his waist, her hand returning to his neck as he sheathed himself in her wet heat.

 

  
_Here we go,_  
_Just lose control and let your body give in,_  
 _To the beat,_  
 _Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_  
 _Is this love_  
 _Or,_  
 _Just sexual desire,_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New chapter, hope you enjoy it! Oh and if you see a line then it means a scene change. Translations at the end.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN KHR OR ‘START A FIRE’…I ONLY OWN ZELMIRA AND THE LAPTOP ON WHICH THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN.
> 
> Pairing: Xanxus/Zelmira (OC)
> 
> Ages:   
> Xanxus: 22  
> Zelmira: 20

Chapter Three

 

 _Here we go,_  
Just lose control and let your body give in,  
To the beat,  
Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,  
Is this love  
Or,  
Just sexual desire,  
We're gonna start a fire!

 

Gasps, moans, grunts and growls echoed through the room as Zelmira and Xanxus moved in sync to bring each other pleasure. Clothes were strewn about the room, as were empty and half full bottles of alcohol. As Zelmira reached climax she gasped out,

 

“Xanxus, penso di amarti!”

 

“Lo so, Zelmira. Penso che ti amo anche tu.”

  
  
_Taking chances in the back of your car,_  
We burn and on my radio is Rockin' in a Free World,  
S.O.S.  
So obsessed,  
Oh you make me such a mess,  
Why can't this just last forever, why, why, why?

 

Xanxus groaned in the back of the car as Zelmira finished sucking him off and crawled into the seat next to him, licking her lips and head pressing against his shoulder allowing him the space to tuck himself away and zip up his trousers.

 

“God, Zel…you’re amazing.” He growled out, breathing slightly heavily.

 

“I know, Xan.” She replied with a cheeky grin. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her, the radio in the front playing some song about freedom and rock. Leaning back, she studied him for a moment, her heart swelling with love and joy before asking,

 

“Do you ever get the feeling that this is going to end soon?”

 

“Sometimes; couldn’t say for sure if it is or not though. Not Vongola.” He replied, shuddering at the thought of losing her. She’d become his rock in the three years since he’d met her.

 

“Don’t need to be. Trust yourself; trust me. Hurts, but think something is gonna happen soon.”

 

“Yes. Hurts; can’t lose you. My rock, my light. Ti amo.”

 

“Ti amo, Xanxus.”

  
_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
And lie here with me,  
So wake up, wake up dreaming,  
And lie here with me.  


Tears slipped down Zelmira’s face as she jolted awake from a nightmare. Looking around, she couldn’t see him; there was no-one in her room with her like usual. She was alone. Sobbing, she curled into a ball and pressed her face into her pillow as the moon shone down through the gauzy curtains covering the window.

 

“Xanxus.” She mumbled before rolling over, scrubbing the tears from her face and walking towards the mirror that was set upon her vanity. She gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth as she saw her reflection; there staring back at her was a fifteen year old brunette girl with teary hazel eyes, not the mature twenty year old she’d expected to see.

 

“Was it all a dream?” she whispered, reaching out to touch the mirror. Something in her gut told her, yes; it was all a dream but it didn’t have to be. Hazel eyes tinted orange, determination settling into her features; she’d find him, he was hers.

 

* * *

 

Xanxus groaned as he sat upright in his bed; moon shining through the crack in his thick curtains as scarlet eyes searched the room for something, no _someone_ who quite obviously wasn’t there.

 

“Zelmira.” He rasped. He’d find her; she was his and no-one else’s. Standing from his bed he strode over to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror there, only half surprised to find his seventeen year old face staring back at him.

 

“Three years; not so long.” He whispered roughly. He could manage to wait three years. Stripping and stepping into the shower, the phantom feeling of small, feminine hands running over his skin, causing him to shiver and slide a soapy hand downwards.

  
_Here we go,_  
Just lose control and let your body give in,  
To the beat,  
Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,  
Is this love  
Or,  
Just sexual desire,  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That’s it for now, hope you enjoyed it. There were never any plans to make this a multi-chapter fic more than five chapters; it’s just supposed to be a three-shot/drabble kind of thing.
> 
> Translations (Italian to English)
> 
> (Please bear in mind, I used Google Translate for this, so if it’s wrong feel free to let me know in a review.)
> 
> Penso di amarti: I think I love you  
> Lo so, Zelmira. Penso che ti amo anche tu: I know, Zelmira. I think I love you too.  
> Ti amo: I love you


End file.
